The Blood Wars
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: 13 districts... 26 tributes... The bloodbath that everyone looks forward to. The fear and pride that the tributes feel when their name is reaped. The adrenaline of their first kill. The slow descent into madness. We've come upon our 75th Games, which means... The Blood Wars. Where you never know what to expect... (I hate to say it but full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

One hundred years ago, people lived in peace with each other. But one group rebelled, and war broke out. Lives were lost, mothers killed, children orphaned... The nation entered a depression, and the heads of the country decided it would be best to split their country into districts- 14, to be precise. Twenty four years passed, and the 14th district rebelled, unhappy with the way the Capitol ruled in they tyranny. The rebellion lasted a year, before the district disappeared, blown to bits, never to be seen again. The leaders once again took action, and now, every year, each district sends in a male and female tribute to fight to the death against twenty four other tributes. Twenty six went in, twenty five died, one came out as the victor. These games are called... The Hunger Games.

However, every twenty five years, as a reminder to the nation of the times of war, they have a different game. These ones, are called...

The Blood Wars.

Now, we enter our third Blood War. What could possibly be different about this blood war, compared to the last two? EVERYTHING. You see, in the background, forces are at work... Working to bring down the tyrrany of the Capitol. Who lives to fight? Who lives... to see the end of the Capitol?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So, I have several things to say.<strong>

**One, obviously, this is my Hunger Games- Beyblade story. Two, a couple of the reasons I'm publishing it is that I have _extreme _writer's block on my other stories, and this one has almost filled up one of my notebooks for school- not cool when a teacher asks what your doing when you're supposed to be taking notes. Three, for all those who submitted OCs, they'll be featured later on in the story. Four, thank you for all those who submitted an OC. Five, expect about two updates a day to this story. And six... please read and review! I really wanna know what you think of this story! It'll be my longest work yet. **

**So what are you waiting for? Let the games begin!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of grunts and shouts and yells filled the large training room.<p>

Knives flew around the wide space, hitting the bull's- eye of every target. Swords swung high and low, chopping off dummy parts. Spears flew through the air, gutting stuffing out of the strategically placed dummies.

At one station- the sword station, in particular- a blonde whizzed through the targets as though they were paper.

After only a few _seconds_, all of the dummies were laying in pieces on the floor.

A round of rather sarcastic applause came from behind him, making the blonde turn, his cold blue eyes landing on a brunette with blue- gray eyes. Said teen was leaning on a spear, as though it were a staff of some kind.

"Come on, Konzern." The boy purred, "Surely you can do better than that."

The blonde, Konzern, frowned, "That's Julian to you, Chao Xin."

"Sure, whatever." Chao Xin replied, haughtily. His eyes flickered, and before Julian could blink, the spear was passing his head- close enough, he could feel his hair blow up with it. Whipping around, he watched as a terrified worker yelped and ran from setting a new dummy out.

A dummy that now had a spear through its gut.

Smirking, Julian did a few wrist flicks, and the arms and head of the dummy littered the floor.

"Still my kill." Chao Xin said, walking to the remains of the stuffed canvas and brutally yanking the spear out.

"Whatever." Julian snorted, "I got to torture it."

"Which is more painful?" Chao Xin wondered aloud, "Quick or slow?"

A pause.

"Quick." Chao Xin said.

"Slow." Julian said at the same time.

"Well then…" Chao Xin smirked.

Julian smirked too, stalking across the floor until he was face- to- face with Chao Xin.

"I guess we'll have to wait until one of us gets in the arena, huh?" Both boys said in unision.

"I guess we will." Julian chuckled.

"I guess so." Chao Xin agreed.

Then, in complete sync, they whirled away from each other, weapons flashing, and delivering fatal blows to their targets.

Julian's sword cut off a head.

Chao Xin's spear went through another's.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Blackheart!" A hulk of a teen yelled, slashing out with an ax.

The momentum didn't off balance him as his oppenent dodged. Instead, he whirled with it, and when he had made a complete three sixty, he brought the curved blade down towards his oppenent-

The blade of a sword blocked the attack, and surprise flitted through the ax- wielder's dark brown eyes. Only when he saw the blade of a short knife coming for his ribcage, did he dodge. His eyes narrowed.

A red haired, gold eyed teen stood, panting. The brown eyed teen smirked, running a hand through his brown and orange highlighted hair.

"You're tired already? How much longer can you go on? It's only been forty- five minutes!" The teen taunted.

"You _run_ forty- five minutes, the blood bath lasts at least thirty, and a normal fight can range in time!" The redhead snarled back.

"Bao!" A sharp, female voice said from behind the redhead, and he jumped, whirling, sword flying-

Only to be blocked by a knife.

Bao's eyes widened, gold orbs locking with fierce black ones. A sudden noise behind him made him throw his knife - which lay against the leather armband he wore- up and blocked the axe coming for his head.

Bao looked at the woman in front of him, "You're a mentor, trainer, and ex- career. Not a fair fight... Kuro."

"The Hunger Games, much less the Blood Wars, aren't fair, brother." Kuro hissed. She suddenly shoved hard, and sent Bao and his oppenent to the ground. They lay there for a moment, dazed, before they saw Kuro coming for them.

Both rolled away, Bao flipping on his feet, while former oppenent stumbled a bit.

"Bao, good job." Kuro nodded, before turning behind her, "Klaus, I expected better."

Klaus scowled, chest heaving.

"You're tired. No wonder you were off your game." Kuro noted, but she turned to Bao, eyeing him, "You're still quick with your reflexes, but from the way you're controlling your breathing, I can tell you're drawn out too."

Then, Kuro turned and walked out.

Bao and Klaus looked at each other, to Kuro's retreating back, and then back at each other. They shrugged, before letting out warrior yells and charging each other once again


	3. Chapter 3

**So, one update in the morning, another later this afternoon. I'm also hoping to update Royal Flush, since someone gave me a little idea on how to. But that's beside the point. Please read and review this lovely little chapter!**

* * *

><p>A boy with brown hair watched with intellegent looking blue eyes, as a blonde with crystal blue like eyes flew through the obstacle course the brunette had set up for him.<p>

A few seconds later, the blonde seemed to materialize next to the brunette, pumping his fists, "Boo- yah! New record!"

"Remember Nero," The brunette said, "This is nothing compared to the real games- that is, if your name is drawn. This is only your second year."

"Yeah, but if my name is drawn, I'll at least be a bit more prepared." Nero grinned, "Right, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled, "Right."

Silence overcame the two boys, before Nero broke it, hesitantly.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"What do... What do you think is the difference is this year between the Hunger Games and the Blood Wars?"

Yuki frowned; That was a rather puzzling question, even for his genius mind.

"Anything, really." Yuki finally admitted, "I mean, they had double the tributes the last Blood Wars. And I don't think _anyone _remembers the first."

"Why?" Nero asked, excitedly. Yuki chuckled. The young blonde loved hearing his his friend's stories and ideas.

"You know why, Nero. The uprising was still fresh in their minds. People were in shock." Yuki began, "District 14-"

"Which was the war district and close to the 13th District." Nero cut in, blue eyes gleaming.

"Have I told you this story before?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. Nero shook his head, but Yuki knew better.

"Anyways, District 14 and the Capitol broke out into war. District 14 believed the president ruled like a tyrant.

"But the Capitol defeated them, and in the process, their way of keeping the other districts under their control was born. The Capitol created the Hunger Games, having all of the districts send one male and one female tribute to fight to the death against other children from the ages of thirteen to eighteen. Twenty six go in, twenty five die, and one emerges as the victor.

"However, every twenty five years, as a reminder to the nation of the rebellion, they have a different game. These games are called... the Blood Wars."

"Which is what we're training for, right?" Nero asked.

"Right." Yuki chuckled.

In the distance, a clock sounded out eleven times.

"It's eleven. What do you say we head back to town for lunch?" Yuki asked.

"Sounds good to me." Nero stood up, dusting off his jeans, "I'm starved."


	4. Chapter 4

The trident soared through the air, cutting the surface of the water as though a knife would butter, and pierced the flesh of a fish.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again, Wales." A blunette with violet eyes smiled, "You're positively wicked with a trident."

From the water he had just dove in to retrieve his catch, a ginger haired teen with cerculan eyes snorted, "If you're trying to persuade me to volunteer for some pour soul at tomorrow's reaping, forget it, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed, "But you could _win_! Become a part of Victor Village!"

"And do what? Have nothing to do, be bored all day?"

"No, but-"

"There's no 'but' to it, Hikaru!" Wales exclaimed, as he pulled himself into the boat, hauling his catch with him, "I wouldn't win, and even if I did-" Wales cut off, glancing around before lowering his voice, "It'd be by _their_ rules and terms, not mine."

Hikaru sighed, but silently agreed.

At that moment, Hikaru caught sight of a relatively large fish swimming by. Her wrists flashed, and the net beside her suddenly flew out into the water, catching the scaled animal. Quickly following, was a small knife.

Wales shook his head, "Besides, it's not like you would stand a chance either."

Hikaru smiled a little, and drew the net in, revealing it to have caught a few other fish as well.

"I suppose." Hikaru said. She paused, "Do you ever worry?"

"Worry about what?"

"You know... District 8... If _his_ name is ever drawn." Hikaru spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

Wales tensed, before exhaling. He otherwise stayed silent.

Hikaru waited, patiently.

"Every year... I worry about it every year, because I know that by the time his name is drawn, our tributes will be in the Capitol, and it's too late for me to volunteer so I can help." Wales finally said, his voice cracking.

Hikaru nodded, "How old is he now?"

"Fifteen." Wales answered automatically, with a sign of wistfulness in his voice, "He'll be sixteen during the Blood Wars."

"Well," Hikaru began, "If his name _is _drawn-"

"Hikaru, please shut up about it. I don't wanna talk about it." Wales cut her off.

Hikaru blinked, taken aback, but she understood.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Hikaru never noticed the tears that were runing down her friend's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think they were talking about? Hm? And are any of my choices for characters in their districts surprising you? I'll update again in the morning! Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Every year, the same old course. What do they expect us to achieve?!" A black and gold haired teen with green eyes grumbled under his breath.

A lilac haired, light blue eyed teen chuckled a little.

"Now, now Da Xiang. It's about strategy." He said, chidingly.

Da Xiang rolled his eyes, "And your repeating answers bore me, Dynamis."

Dynamis frowned, but didn't say another word.

The two teens stood in silence, watching the other students run, flip, fight, and dodge their way through the course.

"What do you think it'll be like this year?" Da Xiang finally asked.

"Who knows?" Dynamis returned, "Only the Head Gamemaker knows."

"Yeah... Hey, do you know who it is this year?"

"No one does, which is weird. They're keeping hush- hush."

"Could it be someone we know?"

"I doubt it."

The two fell silent again.

"It's the Blood Wars this year." Dynamis murmured, "It'll be at least ten times harder."

"More challenges." Da Xiang sighed.

"And more death." They both said.

Another silence.

"Let's get back to training. We never know who'll be drawn." With that Da Xiang walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

"You and your bikes, Kakeru." A girl with teal hair and violet eyes sighed, "Do you ever stop working on them?"

"Nope." A greenette with sky blue eyes replied, "Wrench."

A wrench was slapped into his hand, "Thank you." A pause, "And why are you talking to me about my motorcycles? It's not like you aren't always working on your cars, Mei- Mei."

Mei- Mei scowled, "There's a difference between steadily working on a project and trying to get it all done at once."

"Whatever. Screw driver." Kakeru ordered. Mei- Mei handed the item off.

"Ever wonder about your brother?" Mei- Mei asked suddenly.

"Who, Kyoya? Please, he's in 13 probably blowing up everything within him in a five mile radius." Kakeru laughed, "He'd probably win the Games if his name was ever drawn!"

"How would you do in the Games I wonder." Mei- Mei mused.

"It's the Wars, this year. And I wouldn't make it to the final eight." Kakeru snorted.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"But, Kakeru-"

"Mei- Mei. Let's not worry about it until tomorrow. And if- only _if_- my name is drawn, can you worry all you want." Kakeru said, looking up from his work.

Mei- Mei sighed, "Okay fine. But just for now. We both know your luck may one day come to a screeching halt."

"But for now, it's fine."

But both were thinking the same thing.

_But for how long?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Aguma!" A female voice sang, her voice ringing off the trees.

A muscular brunette with amythst eyes huffed, "What Kat? I'm kinda busy."

The loud _thunk!_ of metal on wood proved that.

A girl with autum- gold hair and brown eyes appeared, a serrated knife in hand; She was pouting.

"You promised." Kat whined.

"Promised what?" But Aguma knew.

"That you'd spar with me!"

Aguma sighed; Damn that girl and her photographic memory.

"All right." Aguma grumbled, still chopping the tree in front of him, "Attack me."

There was the loud rustling of grass.

Aguma moved to the left, and Kat flew by. When she whirled back around, she was met with the sharp curved end of Aguma's axe.

"How...?" Kat whispered, brown eyes wide.

"Your attack was sloppy- too much noise, not enough grace." Aguma replied.

Kat sulked, "Great."

"You'd never make it in the Games, much less the Wars." Aguma said, bluntly.

Kat flinched, "No need to be mean."

"I'm stating the obvious."

"Well, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Aguma and Kat glared at each other, before Kat looked away.

"I'm going back home." She muttered.

Aguma watched as the girl walked off, before turning back to chopping wood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Congrats to MandNwriterzz and AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust for correctly guessing who was mentioned in Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>A teenage boy groaned as he was shoved out into the streets and into the hot weather. He landed roughly on the rocky ground, the pebbles cutting into the palms of his hands. Slowly, he stood up, dusting his jeans off, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He started off down the sidewalk, his boots clomping on the concrete.<p>

Someone fell into step beside him and he looked down to see a pair of white heels.

"What do you want, Sophie?" He sighed.

"I thought I'd walk with you to work. I'm on break." The bluenette replied.

"Liar. You saw everything that happened; My father throwing me out of the house."

"Sue me. Lucas, you need help. One day, your father'll go to far and you'll be dead." Sophie replied, concerned.

"He has PTSD." Lucas shrugged, "He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Does that give him an excuse to use you as his own personal punching bag?"

"... Yes."

"It doesn't, and you know it."

Lucas sighed heavily, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he did so.

Sophie noticed the slight wince.

"Maybe you should go to the medic's before work." She advised.

"No. I'm fine." Lucas growled.

"Lucas-"

"Sophie, listen. I understand you're worried, but I dealt with worse before I met you. End of story, conversation over." Lucas snapped at the girl.

"Lucas, you're fifteen, soon to be sixteen. You can't put up with this! What would your brother think?"

"He abandoned me. Wales is dead to me."

"And _you'll_ be dead to _him_ if you aren't careful."

Lucas ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>As for Sophie... It's said her mother is a fashion designer, so I took that and since District 8 is textiles... Well, you get it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Tithi!" A tan haired teen snapped at an overly excited magenta haired boy, "Focus! We have to get most of this field done by sundown!"

Tithi pouted, "Or what?"

"You know exactly what. Public lashings."

"Toby!" Tithi whined, "Why should I care-"

"You should care!" Toby snapped, his eyes holding a wild look to them.

Tithi was suddenly quiet.

"Toby, I know you lost your mother to the Games a few years ago, but you need to let it go." Tithi said, softly.

"I can't let it go." Toby said, "To the Capitol, she was killed for sport. For me... she was murdered."

Tithi didn't answer.

Because he knew it was the truth too.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nile, dude, seriously. How can you put up with those slimy things?" A brown and beige haired teen asked.

"Snakes aren't slimy." Nile replied, "They're scaly. They only look slimy because of the way the light shines on them."

"Whatever you say."

"Zeo, it's not like you don't work with entrancing animals." Nile said, "Foxes."

"Hey. They're cool creatures. Cunning and fast to strike."

"Like you. Like snakes. Like me. So what's the difference?" Nile asked, opening a cage and throwing in a few frozen rats.

"The difference is that foxes have legs and that snakes crawl." Zeo said.

"Slither. There's a difference."

"You know, if your name was ever drawn, you could con your way through the Games?"

"But, my name has not been drawn." Nile replied, "And never will."

"Don't jinx yourself. Maybe this time tomorrow you'll be on the stage and getting ready to go to the Capitol." Zeo warned.

Nile shrugged, "If so... I'll take what's thrown at me."

"You're real stubborn, you know."

"Sue me."

Zeo sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're like a monkey, you know that?" A dark skinned boy asked the blonde in the tree above him, "Swinging around without a care in the world."

"So what?" A blonde with violet eyes hung upside down from a branch, a bag in hand, "Basket."

The dark teen sighed as he held up a basket up. The blonde dropped the bag- full of apples- into the wicker.

"Okay Chris. Now get down. You could fall and injure yourself."

"Oh, quit worrying Demure." But Chris flipped from the branch. He held on with one hand for a moment before dropping on the ground, landing in a crouch.

Demure rolled his eyes.

"You cold sneak around and win the Games." Demure said.

"Or Wars." Chris shrugged.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It may happen one day. Could be tomorrow."

Demure groaned, "Can you please _not_ say that?"

"Nope."

Demure threw an apple at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is District 13, not 12. Now, you're probably wondering why isn't it District 12? Well, that's something for me to know and you to find out. Also, for the next three days, we have English tests- two hours before and after lunch. *groans* Why must they torture us? Anyway, I'm rambling. I'm not gonna be updating for the next three days. But on Saturday I'll resume the twice a day updates with first, 'The Reapings'.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, hey! Boys! Stop it now or I'll chain you to a bomb and press the detonator myself!" A brunette with teal eyes pushed between two teenagers.<p>

The two boys backed off, glaring at each other.

"Madoka, just one punch?" A greenette with blue eyes growled.

"No. And if you lunge, so help me, I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat myself." Madoka threatened.

Kyoya paled and frowned at the same time, "So Ryuga gets off scott- free?"

"No." Madoka turned and slapped the red and haired teen behind her across the face, "Play nice."

She turned and strode out of the room.

Ryuga rubbed his jaw, "I think she loosened a few teeth."

"You deserve it." Kyoya smirked.

"Tategami. Watch it."

"Yeah? Make me."

Ryuga growled and lunged, tackling Kyoya into a nearby table.

* * *

><p>Madoka scowled as she saw the two boys fighting- again.<p>

_But_, Madoka thought, _They'd stand a chance in the Wars..._


	13. Chapter 13

**No, not a update... I wish. I'm only half finished with the next chapter, and I got my report card yesterday, so... don't expect an update on this story for a while. However, I ****_will_**** be updating Royal Flush tonight. I really am sorry this is not an update, but I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	14. Chapter 14

DIstrict 1

"Today is different, ladies and gentlemen." The reaper called into the microphone, "It is not one boy and one girl as it has been in years past, but instead, it could be two boys and two girls!"

Excited murmurs ran through the crowd.

"All of your names have been combined into this bowl," The woman guestured the glass beside her, "So... shall we begin?"

The woman's five inche heels clicked over the stage as she made her way to the bowl. She reached her hand hand in, before snatching a name from inside. She made her way to the microphone, unfurling the paper.

"Julian Konzern."

There wasn't a single whisper uttered as footsteps echoed over the concrete tiles. The blonde in question didn't seem at all affected. In fact, he seemed...

Proud.

"Well, our first tribute!" The Reaper chirped when Julian was on the stage, "On to the next one!"

A few minutes later, the woman was calling out, "Chao Xin Wong!"

Yet again, dead silence as the brunette walked on the stage. he smirked at Julian.

"Seems fate has it cut out for us, Konzern."

"It's _Julian_, to you Chao Xin." Julian grit his teeth.

"Whatever you say... Jules."

"Watch your back, _Wong_." Julian hissed, getting in the brunette's face, "Or you'll be the first one whose blood I'll be after."

* * *

><p>District 2<p>

"Bao Blackheart."

The redhead swallowed. One glance at his sister who sat with the other past victors showed she had no emotion.

Bao nodded to himself.

So be it.

Once Bao was on stage, another name was called.

"Klaus Oliver!"

Oh great... Bao thought with a growl, Must be my lucky day.

Klaus tipped his head at the redhead.

"Bao."

"Klaus."

Nothing more was said.

* * *

><p>District 3<p>

Shock was the first thing Nero felt when his name was called. Then it occured to him.

He'd be against his brother in the arena.

Nero was so in shock that he didn't know who the other tribute was until he was on the stage.

Yuki Mizusawa,

_Could it get any worse_, Nero thought, dazedly.

* * *

><p>District 4<p>

"Wales McKandless."

Wales gasped audibly and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

"No..." Wales murmured as the Peacekeepers led him to the stage.

_I'll have to join the Careers,_ Wales thought, his mind completely upturned from the events going on.

"Now, for our other tribute!" The Reaper trilled, and pulled another slip of paper from the bowl, "Hikaru Hisama!"

The blunette quietly made her way towards the stage, her face saying she was resigned.

She was handling this a helluva lot better than Wales was.

* * *

><p>District 5<p>

Once he was on the stage, Dynamis closed his eyes and crossed his arms, seemingly indifferent.

"Da Xiang Wang." The Reaper called.

Dynamis opened his eyes, raising his visible eyebrow.

Da Xiang walked on to the the stage, his green eyes meeting Dynamis' blue ones.

This was certainly a surprise.

* * *

><p>District 6<p>

Kakeru snorted as his name was called, but inside he ws panicking.

His luck had run out.

When Mei- Mei's name was called, Kakeru could see it in her eyes.

She was terrified.

* * *

><p>District 7<p>

Aguma wasn't at all worried when his name was called. His sheer size and the permanent scowl on his features would send anyone running for the hills.

But when Kat's name was called, Aguma felt a spike of fear. The girl was too fragile, too weak, too...

Vulnerable.

And in that moment, Aguma vowed that he would protect Kat from every other tribute.

* * *

><p>District 8<p>

At first, Lucas felt panic and fear. He'd be going into an arena full of killers.

But then a sense of relief washed over him.

If he died, he'd be out from under his father's hand.

Lucas smiled for what seemed the first time in years.

This was his chance.

Then Sophie caught his eyes as her name was called.

Her green eyes held one thing.

_Don't you do anything stupid._

* * *

><p>District 9<p>

_Revenge... Revenge... Revenge..._

The chant kept steady in Toby's mind. He could do this. He was going in the arena. He could figure out a way to avenge his mother's death.

When Tithi's name was called, the boy seemed resigned to his fate, like it was inevitable.

Toby was the complete opposite.

He was on a complete adreneline rush.

* * *

><p>District 10<p>

_We're both clever, _Nile thought staring at the teen across from him, _We could team up and get pretty far in before splitting up and getting killed._

At the same time, Zeo was going over the options.

Kill or be killed, Zeo thought, Run, hide, fight...

Zeo sighed inwardly.

There were too many options, too little time.

* * *

><p>District 11<p>

"Chris Cadelle."

Chris internally groaned.

I had to jinx myself, didn't I? Chris thought as he walked on to the stage, Karma really can be a bitch.

But then Demure's name was called. Chris internally smirked.

Serves you right, pal. All I have to say. Chris thought.

* * *

><p>District 13<p>

Madoka groaned interally as both Kyoya's and Ryuga's names were called.

They hated each other's guts, and alone they could do well, but if they teamed up- even with the Careers!- they'd be unstoppable!

Madoka sighed.

Whatever happened, she could only pray that at least one of her friends survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I skipped District 12 again- you won't see who's the mystery people until training... Which is about the chapter after next. Also, don't expect two updates a day any more. I gotta focus more on my school work if I want to keep my computer. So... Review please!<strong>


End file.
